


Destiny

by Lexie_Luthor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Dracula (TV 2013), Glee, Grey's Anatomy, Lucifer (TV), Merlin (TV), Secret Bridesmaids' Business (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Luthor/pseuds/Lexie_Luthor
Summary: To change someone's Future and therefore their destiny is no simple matter, Much so if that person is destined to control the Shadow World.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Chyler Leigh/Floriana Lima, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce, Erica Hahn/Arizona Robbins, Eve & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Isabelle Lightwood/Katherine Pierce, Kara Danvers / Red Daughter, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Saskia De Merindol (Secret Bridesmaids' Business), Katie McGrath/Reader, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Morgana / Reader, Reader/ Morgana Pendragon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_"Rise and shine, We have a mission," Alec said pulling the curtains open and making me groan._

_" I don't work on Mondays! " I said and hid my face on the pillow._

_" you do today, we have a mission in National City, and I don't like mundanes, Izzy is still drugged up with Vampire venom and Clary and Jace are useless," He said and sat on my bed._

_I looked up from the pillow and smirked at Alec " I'm getting a solo Mission?" I asked excitedly and he laughed softly " Yes, Don't make me regret this. Get dressed, get your weapons, Magnus and I will be waiting for you at the portal room, he will open a portal to send you to National City and you will work side to side with..."_

_" Supergirl," I said with a smile and he nodded. " Yes, now go, National City is filled with demons and sadly you are our agent today "_

_He got up from the bed and left the room, and I immediately went to get ready._

_Once I was ready, I went to the portal room and smiled at Alec and Magnus._

_" Your first solo Mission, how are you feeling?" Magnus asked and pulled me into a hug. " I'm so happy! It's been YEARS since I was able to be on my own " I said softly to the warlock who nodded. " I know, and I'm sure that you will do great. " he said and I smiled at him " Thank you "_

_Alec looked at me and took a deep breath " I trust you, and I know that you will be careful and I know that you will honor your vows, but I need to give you this " he said and grabbed my arm and drew a rune that made me scream out in pain._

_He pulled away shortly after and I looked at my arm in shock " What is this?" I asked scared. " That rune allows the conclave to see what you see, they will be able to keep you in check and make sure you don't fall into temptation "_

_I ran a finger on the rune and looked at him sadly " You will be tracking me? You don't trust me?"_

_" We trust you, But we can't take any risks," Magnus said and I shook my head " my brother is gone, and I'm still being punished for his sins? I'm a hunter! I swore an oath, I NEVER acted like he did "_

_I stepped away from them and I felt a horrible feeling start to raise at the pit of my stomach. " You would never do that To Clary or Izzy! " I said in pain and Alec took a step closer to me._

_" no, I wouldn't, but they aren't like you, you are special, you are one of a kind and I need to make sure you are okay," he said softly and I shook my head " You want to control me, you want to make sure I don't become a threat to the Shadow World... " I said disappointed and he took a deep breath._

_" It's only for your protection, as soon as you complete the mission you will be back and the Rune will be gone," he said and I nodded not feeling as happy anymore. " Okay, Can you please just send me to Kara Then? Let's just get this thing done " I said and Magnus smiled sadly at me and opened the portal._

_He walked me to the portal and leaned closer to me before putting something in my hand " The rune will be active as soon as you step out of the institute, once you get to National City, help Kara and ask her to take you to Lena Luthor, Once there DO Not look at her and do not name her just show her the rune, she will know what to do. he said and I frowned. " what will she do?"_

_" she will give you the freedom you deserve Princess, and dont worry I will handle things here, go and enjoy your life," he said and kissed my cheek before I stepped into the portal._


	2. The Witch

All it took was a microsecond for me to arrive at the DEO in National City.

I fixed my jacket and looked up seeing that Kara and Alex were already waiting for me, "You are here!" Kara said and pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back and smiled

"Here I am, How are you, Kara? It's been a while since we have last seen each other " I said and she smiled not letting go of me " I'm good, I just missed you so so much!" She said and her embrace got tighter, I frowned and Alex laughed " Go easy Kara, you will break her if you keep squeezing " She said and Kara rolled her eyes and let go of me.

Alex nodded in my direction and I Smirked at her "I don't get a hug from you?" I teased her and she laughed before she hugged me too.

"Okay, now that I have gotten my much-needed dose of Danvers love, Where are those demons?" I asked and Kara's smile went away and Alex went back to having her DEO posture.

" They took over L-Corp, We can't get in and My best friend Lena is stuck inside and I can't reach her and she's not picking her phone up" Kara explained and I nodded trying to not show any type of emotion when I heard Lena's name. I had no idea why Magnus wanted me to find this Lena girl, But I trusted him with my life, and apparently she's Kara's friend and therefore I can trust Lena with anything she might need from me.

" Lead the way," I said and looked at Alex "Are you coming too?"

She nodded and I took a blade out of my jacket and handed it to her. "Make good use of it. " I said and she winked at me and I looked at Kara " I can't give you a weapon because of your Kryptonian blood, so, You will find the humans and take them out of the building as Alex and I deal with the demons"

Kara nodded " Seems fair enough, Now are you flying with me, or are you riding with Alex ?" 

I thought about it for a second " Flying with you and then riding back with Alex" 

" Okay, Let's go then," Alex said and we left the Portal room and made our way out of the DEO.

Kara bent down allowing me to get on her back and she flew towards a beautiful, modern building.

"That's L-Corp," She said and I looked at the building and felt a shiver down go down my spine as I saw a bunch of demons inside of the building.  
"Can you drop me on the rooftop?"   
  
"Yes, I can, shouldn't you wait for Alex to back you up?" Kara asked concerned and I hummed " Probably but your friend is in danger and we can't lose too much time"   
  
" You are the boss... Are you ready ?" She asked and I nodded " I was born ready "   
  


As soon as I said those words, Kara lowered herself onto the rooftop and I got off her back before I pulled put my weapons from my jacket and kinked at her.   
"I will see you in a bit Supergirl, I will find your friend, Lena, open the balcony door and you will take her away, If things take a turn You NEED to take Alex away too and leave me there"   
  
Kara frowned " I won't leave you behind "   
"If it comes to that, You must, I was born to fight demons and to protect humans, even if it meant losing my own life," I said softly and kissed Kara cheek.  
  
" Now go, It won't be long before they sense my presence " 

" Be careful... " Kara said concerned, I smirked at her "I'm always careful ".

Kara flew away and I walked inside of the place, It was incredibly silent and nothing seemed to be misplaced, There were no demons in view yet and I had yet to feel the presence of any human. 

I walked around careful to not make noise and frowned when I saw a Lena office, I walked up to it and carefully opened the door, I stepped in and stopped in shock as I saw a handful of demons on their knees. 

I raised my sword ready to protect myself but lowered it when I saw that they weren't moving.

"There's no such need for Angelic Weapons Shadowhunter," A voice said, I looked around trying to find the person and frowned when I could not locate them.  
" Why can't I see you?" I asked in a dark tone and heard a small laugh " I need to protect myself "  
  
"Protect YOURSELF? You have a building filled with demons and You are scared of me? Come on Witch, Show yourself, I don't bite..." I said while still holding tightly onto my sword and keeping on the lookout for any sign of the Witch.

" Witch? How can you call me such " The woman said a bit amused " I feel it, I feel every type of energy around me, I can feel your soul Witch..."   
  
" Is that so? Then you must be a very powerful Hunter... " She said, I rolled up my sleeves and stood in silence deciding to not entertain her.  
  
°Your Mark...° She said and I felt something grab my wrist, I plunged the sword forward to where I thought the witch was probably standing and I heard a small laugh.

°You can't Kill me babygirl...° She said from behind me. She leaned closer to my ear and whispered ° Let me set you free...° 


End file.
